To Breathe Again
by xSirenSongx
Summary: What would you do during a once in a lifetime event? Can everyone learn to live again after their lives have been completely changed or will it be the cause of their destruction? Tagline: I forgot what it's like to believe. Written from Bella PoV.


**Full Summary:** What would you do during a once in a lifetime event, even for a vampire? Go out and party, spend time with your family, be intimate with your mate? How about all of the above! Who would have guessed that that once in a lifetime event could change everything you know.

The last time this event occurred, they think was the time of the dinosaurs – it's that rare. This rare occurrence causes a disturbance in the lives of all vampires and shifters and there is nothing, anyone can do about it, absolutely no one.

Can everyone learn to live again after their lives have been completely changed or will it be the cause of their destruction?

Twilight is not mine, though I seriously wish it was. But I do love playing with Stephenie's characters.

My friend Sarah came up with the title and I absolutely love it.

* * *

_**To Breathe Again**_

_**.***.  
**_

It was all over the news and internet. Apparently tonight there was going to be an extremely rare occurrence, a once in a lifetime event, literally, even for Carlisle or the Volturi.

There was a news bulletin going around the world about some unknown astronomer in Iceland discovering a comet. The estimated size is to be equal to that of Australia and moving at an incredibly fast pace, by NASA terms. The specialists believe that the last time it past by earth was millions of years ago, during the time of the dinosaurs.

The scientists have predicted with confidence that it won't hit the earth but will pass by extremely closely, taking at least 24 hours to pass so everywhere on the planet gets a chance to witness it.

"So Bella, want to do anything special tonight?" Edward danced his fingertips softly over my shoulder and collarbone suggestively causing me to moan quietly and to forget everything I was just musing over in my head.

Even after two years, he still caused my body to react to the faintest of his touches. "I say all three of us go hunting," I leaned in closely and whispered exceptionally soft in his ear. "Then after Renesmee is asleep, we make love under the stars and the passing comet."

He moaned deliciously and placed kiss after kiss along my shoulder and neck. "You read my mind love."

"No I didn't, that's your gift not mine," I smirked at him. In an instant his fingers started wriggling into my rib cage, eliciting squeals and laughs aplenty.

"Momma, daddy, I'm hungry, when are we going to go out to eat?" Edward stopped tickling me as we glanced at Renesmee when she walked around the hall corner, book in hand.

I grabbed her waist and lifted her onto my lap. "We're going in a minute. What are you reading?"

Her cheeks tinted a faint pink quickly, something she inherited from me. "The Vampire Diaries, it's not as good as I thought it would be. They don't sparkle!"

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter at seeing her sad and disappointed face. I placed a quick kiss on her forehead then placed her on her feet as I stood up. "Don't you just love the cliché type of vampire?"

"No," she pouted as she slipped on her shoes.

In a matter of minutes, the three of us were stalking through the forest in search of a fresh kill or two. Edward found a small herd of deer shortly thereafter we each picked off one, Edward the buck, Renesmee and I took down a doe each. For being the physical age of a seven year old, she was very skilled at hunting and never made a mess.

Once we were satisfied and the burn in our throats dissipated greatly we headed back to the cottage. Edward was holding Renesmee against his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep and he grabbed up my hand in his free one as we walked back silently.

With Renesmee tucked into her bed and lights turned off, we made our way to our bedroom then out to the back garden.

I leaned down to spread out the blanket I grabbed off the bed over a patch of grass. Before I could make another move, Edward grabs me around the waist, flipped me around to face him and then shoved me to the ground. I watch as his golden eyes turn to an anxious and lust filled obsidian and I trace his jaw line with my fingers.

A bright bluish white light catches my eye and I turn my head slightly to peak at the intrusion. Edward turned also, following my line of sight and together we gaze upon the million year old comet. It cast a bluish purple haze on everything I could see, it looked so magical and surreal.

"Reminds me of Halley's Comet, but this has a hint of purple to it," stated Mr. Smarty-pants.

"I never saw it, I wasn't born yet," I retorted sarcastically.

"Oh right," he smirked.

I slapped him in the chest and he started laughing. "Ouchy! You're not a newborn anymore remember, it doesn't hurt."

My irritation was rising and rather than start an argument, I moved to get up. Having realized what my intentions were, he trapped me with his arms, one on each side of my ribs, pinning me in place.

"I don't think so," he stated then slammed his lips down on mine and he started to rid me of my clothing. Once all my clothes were gone, he leaned back and admired my nakedness, his eyes darkening more somehow.

"You are so beautiful," then he leaned down and devoured my breasts. All thought left me at the electrifying sensations he was creating within my body, I was teetering on the cusp of a euphoric oblivion.

Somehow, I managed to find my voice through my panting. "Aren't you a bit over dressed for the occasion?"

He leaned back to undress himself, quickly. I molested him with my eyes as I ogled his naked body before me. The fog the comet had created had caused his skin to appear flushed and humanlike, now if only his eyes were green then I could get the whole image of when he was human. I wanted so badly to lick him like an ice cream cone – I knew he would be the most delicious desert I had ever tasted.

Without warning, I heard a growl and I found myself suddenly moaning aloud. Surprised when Edward entered me so quickly and almost roughly without warning, but it was incredibly pleasurable. He never had to worry that I wasn't wet enough since all he had to do was wink at me and I turned into a puddle. I was writhing after a few well placed and fast thrust and I was incoherent when he thrust in deep and slowly a few more times.

Fast, fast, slow, fast, fast, slow, he knew just what to do to drive me crazy and he used it often. I arched my hips upward at each of his thrust, sending him deeper and closer, pulling pleasurable moan after pleasurable moan out of him.

It didn't take very long for me to start ascending my climactic mountain and even less time for him to shove me over the cliff with him.

Just as I opened my mouth to scream out my orgasm, he crashed his lips down on mine, adding a higher pitch to my already mountainous climax. I could feel my body tightening infinitesimally around Edward and within that same second, he moaned into my mouth at the same time he emptied himself into my secret keep. We stayed perfectly still for a little while, blissful in our joined bodies and reluctant to end the completeness it created.

I startled when a drop of something cold and wet hit my forehead, I haven't felt cold in nearly two years. My fingers reached up, whip away the wetness, and examine what _it_ was. It was clear like water and I looked up at the sky looking for clouds but all I saw were stars and that bluish comet.

"What is it love?" Edward asked between pants.

I continued to look at my wet fingertips and noticed the faint ting of salt in the air wafting from the dampness on the tips of my fingers. Saltwater, but how? "I was just hit with a drop of salt water," I looked around frantically for the source of the droplet.

Edward searched around also, up at the sky, into the trees, toward the eaves of the house and at the small pond. "I have no idea," he said curiously, as he shook his head hastily.

Another droplet landed on my cheek. I wiped it away and looked up at my husband bewildered, where was the water coming from. Upon meeting his eyes with mine, I started to panic. I reached a hand up and cupped his face firmly as alarm started to register in his eyes as well.

"Edward, your eyes are a vibrant green!" I stated bluntly and kept my eyes locked onto his. Was this a dream?

"And yours are back to chocolate brown!" he replied. I frantically sat up, staring at him intently and Edward leaned back to give me room to move, his eyes stayed on mine inspecting them fully. He pulled out of me when he moved, leaving me feeling empty inside but that's how it normally was.

His eyes were gorgeous and I couldn't look away, not that I wanted to. "What is going on? Why are our eyes different colors?" I traced my fingers around his eyes, fascinated.

"If mine are green and yours are brown then their back to the color of when we were human. I always loved your delicious brown eyes," he leaned over and started to kiss me passionately.

I shoved him back with my palms, eliciting a groan and a glare from my overly handsome husband. "Edward…FOCUS! Something is not right here. We've changed and don't know why or how."

He sighed then pulled away from me. "Have you noticed anything else that's different?"

I stared long and hard at his naked body, my own body starting to respond to his gaze, which didn't help at all. The pinkish hue that the comet radiated wasn't helping but I suspected his skin was a bit darker. I leaned forward and pressed my cheek to his chest, holding my ear flush against his chest.

What I heard scared me and excited me at the same tidme. I leaned back slightly then reached up, grabbed Edward's head and pulled it down to my chest. He nuzzled my breast cheerfully, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Edward, you pervert. Stop that and listen...What do you hear?" he stopped wiggling his face against my chest then stiffened. He abruptly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away, and held me at arm's length from him.

Questions riddled his dazzling face and I doubted I had any of the answers. "Bella, you...why...?"

I knew exactly what he was trying to say and how shocked he was. "You do too. We both have heartbeats again, and don't ask, I don't know why either."

He closed his eyes and looked downward, shaking his head violently. "But what I don't understand is why, so many whys. Why are these things suddenly happening to us?"

As he spoke, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ripped myself from Edward's arms and hastened to my feet. I nearly tripped over the threshold and fell on the bed as I reached for my housecoat. I was fighting to get it on as I scrambled down the hallway. I flung the door open and breathed a heavy sigh of relief at seeing the small cherub that was sound asleep in her bed.

Edward joined me as I leaned against the doorframe and started to rub his hand up and down my back. "She's safe," I whispered breathlessly.

"I just tried to call the main house but I forgot, we don't have cell service out here and we don't have a land line," he sighed exasperatedly before continuing. "I think we need to get to the main house. We might not be the only ones affected by this," he whispered quietly behind me.

I nodded and hesitantly turned away from Renesmee and shuffled my feet towards our room to get dressed. Our eyes were different, we had heartbeats, and so, were we back to being human? I hope that Carlisle would know.

Edward and I hastily threw on some clothes and our shoes. He went and retrieved our sleeping daughter, cradling her to his chest so she could continue to sleep. We marched out of our cottage and headed for the main house.

Both of us were anxious, nervous and apprehensive at what we might find upon our return. Was everyone all right, were they all still the same as before, did they have the same changes as we did, or were they...dead? Please let it be one of the first three and not the last theory.

We came upon the river just behind the house and together we stared at it. The waters were extremely turbulent and swift. There was no way we could successfully jump that if we were indeed human again. Why hadn't they thought to make a bridge when they restored the cottage?

All the lights were on downstairs and I couldn't hear a thing of what was going on inside. Edward grabbed up my hand and started pulling me along down the riverbank.

"It looks like we'll have to hoof it. It's only half a mile to the highway and another half-mile, once we cross the bridge. Think you can make it?" There was a hint of worry in his voice along with a pinch of smugness.

I scoffed and started walking, dragging him behind me because I refused to release his hand. Stubborn, overprotective, handsome husband of mine. "Believe it or not but I can walk on my own."

He started snickering as he caught up to me, squeezing my hand affectionately.

The forest cast darkness over everything, leaving all things around us eerie and quiet. The comet that streaked across the sky above us left a pinkish purple hue on the ground and trees. We walked in silence through the gangly moss covered trees and long tickling ferns. Branches from small bushes would reach out and grab at our clothing and skin. Hearing the word 'ouch' from Edward shocked me, then when I said it aloud as my arm was scratched by a branch I almost stopped dead in my tracks, surprised that something had physically hurt me after two years.

Edward pulled me closer as we continued our way through the dense forest and I didn't complain. Neither of us wanted to lose the other in any way. Much to our relief, Renesmee remained asleep.

"We should be getting close to the highway soon," Edward whispered quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

He was right, a few short minutes later I literally stumbled across the pavement. Leave it to me to fall on a flat surface; Emmett loved to tease me about that. Edward quickly rushed to my side and helped me up with one hand.

"Are you all right?"

I scoffed at the memory of my frequent falls. "Yeah, nothing broken," thanks to the light from the comet and the moon, I could see the wince appear on Edward's face. I hastily wrapped my fingers with his to reassure him that I was all right.

Considering the late hour and the fact that most humans were probably out celebrating the comet's arrival, there wasn't a set of headlights in sight. That fact aside, we still treaded onto the blacktop carefully and continued over the bridge, about fifty feet past the bridge there was the turnoff for the Cullens.

I felt a bit more comfortable walking down the gravel road then I did meandering through the foliage of the forest, there was nothing to lash out at me now. We continued on our journey not saying a word, only holding on to each other tightly.

As we neared the house, I could hear shouting but I couldn't make out the words that were being screamed. I heaved a sigh of relief when the loud voices stopped just as we reached the front porch.

Edward kissed my forehead briefly before looking deeply into my eyes. "We'll figure this out," he didn't sound very confident, hinting of his nervousness.

Slowly and hesitantly, he opened the door and we walked inside. Several loud gasps greeted us and several bodies were clambering toward us.

The first to reach us was a small dark-haired girl with dancing blue eyes. "Bella, Edward, are you...Nessie..."

"Alice?" I questioned the girl and she nodded with a slight blush to her cheeks. "We're all okay. Any idea as to what is going on?"

She shook her head violently and her face scrunched up as if she was about to cry. "I can't see anything, absolutely nothing at all."

"It'll be alright," a blond, blue-eyed man I assumed was Jasper came up behind Alice and embraced her. "Carlisle is calling Aro right now to see if anything has happen to them or if it's just us."

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear quickly. "I'm going to take Renesmee up and place her in bed."

I nodded and he slowly and quietly ascended the stairs. I walked over to the enormous dining table where the others were gathered.

Esme jumped up from her seat and pulled me into her arms, sobbing and crying. "Look, I'm actually shedding real tears."

I gave her a have smile and was shocked to see green eyes staring tearfully at me. "Esme, are you okay?"

She nodded with a smile and traced her fingers around my eyes. "You too, huh. I just don't know what to feel right now and I'm scared at the possibilities and hopes."

I glanced over to the other side of the table and say Rosalie leaning over the tabletop with her face in her hands. Emmett was standing besides her, rubbing her back and uttering something, I couldn't hear into her ear. He gazed up at me with his big brown eyes full of sorrow.

Whatever was currently going on was driving us all crazy with worry, excitement, and hope.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped in surprised. Soft lips pecked my earlobe and I nearly lost my legs. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Renesmee is fast asleep in our bed, so nothing to worry about."

"There's nothing to worry about?" Rosalie screamed as she bolted to her feet and burned Edward with her icy blue glare. "Our eyes have changed, our hearts are beating, we're blushing and crying and our enhanced senses are gone, it's almost as if are human again!"

Edward gazed at her sheepishly. "I meant nothing was wrong with Renesmee that we needed to worry about, sheesh."

Rosalie tried to respond with a growl but it only succeeded in coming out as her gritting her teeth together. She fell to her seat after her show of aggression back fired on her.

I took a seat at the large table and Edward did the same. Jasper dragged Alice in behind him and they took their seats as well. I glanced around the table to my five confused family members. All sets of eyes were different colors now – no one matched as we had earlier in the day, and no more golden brown. It was strange to look upon considering I had grown so use to the golden color that it didn't seem real.

Edward's bright, cavernous green eyes completely engulfed me as he scanned his family. I was in his sea of green and couldn't look away for some unknown reason.

"Well, we're not the only ones, it's worldwide. Volterra's lines have been going off the hook, thank god I have a direct line to Aro," Carlisle walked into the dining room, running a hand through his blond locks, a habit he must have picked up from Edward.

Esme rushed over to her husband and forced his face to look at hers. His bluish green eyes were sad and confused. "We'll get through this, as a family."

Without any warning, Carlisle embraced her tightly and buried his face within her hair and against her neck. "Aro said they have scholars working on the problem now. He'll call me as soon as they know what is going on."

We all sat at the table in silence for the next several hours, each wrapped up in our respected mates, contemplating the new development and pondering over the future. Had we turned into some sort of different vampire, were we not even vampires anymore? What were we?

"Momma, I'm hungry," the sweet and tired voice of my daughter ripped me from my thoughts. I turned toward her voice and saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I rushed at her and hugged her tightly to me, grateful that nothing had happened to her, as it had us. "What would you like to eat? Deer, elk..."

She shook her head no at my suggestions. "Can I have waffles?"

I patted her on the head and stood up. "Of course you can," it wasn't very often she asked for human food but we tried to be accommodating just in case. I placed her in Edward's lap then went and started her breakfast.

As I was in the kitchen starting the waffles, I heard Renesmee ask an innocent yet obvious question. "Daddy, why are your eyes green?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," his voice was sweet, like it always was with our daughter, but I knew that inside, the strange occurrences were driving him crazy.

I quickly made up the waffles and topped them just the way she liked them, with peanut butter and syrup. I accidently spilled a little on my pinky and on impulse, I liked the syrup off my finger and I was shocked to learn that it didn't repulse me.

Still in shock, I slowly made my way to the table and placed the plate in front of Renesmee.

"Damn Bella, that smells good. Is there any extra?" Everyone looked to Emmett oddly, human food normally smelled gross to us but I agreed with him, it did smell good.

I glanced around to the others at the table and everyone nodded in agreement. I walked back into the kitchen and quickly whipped up enough waffles for everyone.

Alice pranced in and quickly grabbed the not-so-prop-anymore plates and silverware then disappeared in to the dining room again. I took the butter, syrup, and peanut butter out to the table then returned to retrieve the food.

As soon as the stack of waffles were set on the table they were nearly gone, there was just enough for me left on the platter. I sat down and took my share before glancing at my family.

They were all watching Renesmee intently, copying her every action as she fed herself. I had almost forgotten that when they _ate_ at school, it was only an act. The youngest vampire was about seventy years old, so they haven't truly _eaten_ in almost a century.

Not a single word was spoken as we all devoured the food. Emmett was done first of course and he leaned back in his chair, patting his belly.

"That hit the spot, thanks Bella," I smirked at Emmett and he grinned back in response.

Carlisle's cell phone rang and we all fell completely silent and watched him attentively as he stood up to answer the call, mouthing that it was Aro.

He listened intently as he said a few uh huhs, yeahs, and an – are you sure. He then asked about telling humans then went back to listening closely.

Carlisle had our undivided attention when he shut his phone, ending the call. He let out the loudest sigh I had ever heard from him then he sat down at the table again.

We all waited with held breath for him to speak. After about a minute of silence, my leg was starting to bounce up and down from nervousness.

"We're human again. It appears like all the vampires in the world are human once again," he pulled out his phone again and dialed a number quickly. "Tanya...yes, us too...I just called him...we're human...all vampires...he said they were still researching... Okay, bye."

"Still researching what?" Edward asked as his hold on Renesmee tightened.

"As to what happened to us, I told him I thought it has to do with the comet when I talked to him earlier," Carlisle rested his head in his hands as he thought over the possibilities.

"So we're human again, breathing, eating, sleeping, age-"

"Procreating?" Rosalie interrupted Alice with a single hopeful word.

Carlisle tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand but failed. "Actually, all of the above. We are what Bella was a couple years ago and what we were born as once upon a time."

I glanced at Rosalie, her eyes were extremely wide and a smile slowly inched its way across her face. She sprang to her feet, pulling Emmett to his feet and started hauling him with an unbelievable strength, toward the stairs.

"Hey Rosie, what are you doing?" He was surprisingly naive for his age, human or vampire.

"After seventy years of marriage, I think you owe me something."

His expression became full of confusion and he looked to the ceiling in question. "What's that? I can't think of anything."

Rosalie stopped on the bottom step of the stairs, turned on him suddenly and glared evilly. "You have got to be kidding me," Emmett shrugged, still bewildered. She leaned against his chest and trailed a finger lightly over his chest. "It's small, something only you can give me, and I've wanted one since I was human...the first time."

Emmett stood staring at her, pondering over her words. I could swear I saw the light bulb go on over his head. "Ahh," he grabbed Rose around the waist and headed up the stairs, but shouted back down before shutting the bedroom door. "Night everybody."

"Night? It's almost afternoon," Jasper shouted toward the ceiling and everyone burst out laughing.

"So are all of you half vampire like me now?" Renesmee asked curiously.

I didn't hold back the smile or the giggle as I leaned over and hugged her and Edward in a joined embrace. "No sweetie, all of us including you, are full humans now."

Her little mouth made a small 'o' as recognition dawned on her. "So we're just like grandpa now then?"

I nodded happily. I could go to college now, we could go to the beach on sunny days, and I wouldn't have to fake my own death. Charlie, what would he think about all this?

"I'm okay to tell Charlie right?" I asked eager to inform him about everything that had happened in my life since coming here.

"Yes but I suggest we wait until we learn what caused this change," I nodded in agreement to his reasoning since he made a good point.

I nearly fell out of my seat when Esme squealed. All eyes darted to her, worry evident on our faces. "We no longer have to move around. We can settle on one home and plant roots, permanently." With the way she was bouncing around the dining room it was as if Alice had possessed her body.

"And Bella can go to Dartmouth!" Edward added.

I reached over, snagged Renesmee from my husband, and glared. "I'm quite happy being a mother, thank you very much."

Edward snickered as he leaned over and pressed a kissed to my forehead then our daughters'.

A loud crash from the living room had us all jumping and defensive. I held Renesmee tightly as Edward jumped in front of the two of us for protection.

A shorts wearing Quileute boy stormed in, furious as all get out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" His eyes darted around the room, they lingered on Renesmee the longest and then there was the oddest look in them. "None of us can shift, it's like we're-"

"Human?" interrupted Edward with a smirk.

"Damn it, stay out of my head, bloodsucker!"

"First of all, I wasn't in your head. Secondly, I'm no longer a bloodsucker. And thirdly, we're human again and apparently you are also," Edward's smirk widened and I waited for him to start laughing loudly.

"What, are you serious?" Jake arched his eyebrow in confusion, his voice incredulous.

"It would appear so. We have connections and there are scientists and scholars investigating as we speak," Carlisle related as he placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Jake fisted his hair and growled. "This is so messed up. First we can't shift then our imprinting stops."

Wait, did he just say it stopped. Is that what that strange look was when he looked at Renesmee? I sure hope so.

"What do you mean you stopped?" Alice asked before I could.

"Just that I said! When I look at Nessie, it's not the same feeling as it was yesterday. I just see a girl toddler, not someone I would protect with my life. Don't get me wrong," he held up his hands in defense. "It's just not as intense as before, it's strange."

I felt almost euphoric at this new information. "So, you're saying the imprinting thing is no more?"

"Yeah, no more, done, gone, finite and over. Sam even went back to Leah early this morning. Quil is relieved that he's not stuck on a two year old anymore," Jacob shook his head violently and slightly fell backwards against the wall and seemed to deflate. "What is going on with us?"

"Hopefully soon we'll know," Edward responded and sat back down in his chair.

I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder and my eyes drifting closed slowly.

"Bella...Bella...wake up..." my eyes slowly drifted open. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, for the last two years or so, sleep wasn't an option anymore. I sat forward suddenly and nearly fell off the couch. The last thing I remember was leaning against Edward's shoulder at the dining table talking to Jacob, so Edward must have moved me when I passed out.

I glanced around the room and noticed Esme was kneeling next to the couch smiling up at me. I smiled back at her for a second before it faltered. "Where's Edward and Jacob?"

She nudged her head to the side, indicating he was behind me somewhere, and then whispered quietly. "Jacob went home to inform the others," I turned my head while listening and saw Edward sitting on the couch directly behind me, chin on his chest, eyes closed, breathing even - he was sleeping.

He had sacrificed himself to be my pillow and in the process had fallen victim to exhaustion as well. On impulse, I reached up and faintly ran my fingers over his jaw line. Emerald pools slowly opened up to me and a faint smile creased his lips.

A throat being cleared quietly behind me distracted me from my ogling of my husband. I turned my head just enough so I could look at Esme from the corner my eye.

"Carlisle got a call while you two were sleeping," Edward's eyes shot open completely, staring at Esme, while my head snapped around to face her. "Carlisle is getting Emmett and Rose now; he wants to tell everyone all at once."

Edward stood up then offered me a helping hand, which I took. We quickly located our daughter. She was reading in the den and we returned to the family meeting table just as the others arrived.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at every single one of us before speaking. "Aro called a few minutes ago. They believe they know the cause for our _change_," he emphasized the last word and paused for a second, trying to choose his wording I would assume. "They took my theory into consideration and did some serious research.

"There have been records throughout history about a rare comet with a very long return date, centuries even. Throughout the centuries, many believed that the comet arrives when the planet is in need of a change. The extinction of the dinosaurs and the great flood were two events highly suspected that there might be a link to the comet.

"Now it seems to have returned and rid the world of all vampires and shifters. So all of us are completely and utterly back to being human," Carlisle smiled at us then looked directly at me. "Before you ask, yes you can tell your parents the truth now. I called the Quileutes already and informed them of what the Volturi discovered and they agree based on their own tribal legends. There's a very old story about a ball of fire that streaked across the sky, correcting the unusual that was on the earth."

I returned his smile then turned toward Edward and shot him an even bigger smile. The prospect of telling Charlie the truth about what had happened to his only child since arriving in this Podunk town thrilled me. Edward knew how much I hated lying and hiding our vampiric existence was maddening, for both of us.

"Can we go tell him now?" I asked enthusiastically.

Edward chuckled quietly and shook his head causing me to scowl at him. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he smiled crookedly. "Love, call Charlie and let him know we'll be over after dinner. You can always call your mom in the mean time. We slept through lunchtime so let's eat, I'm starving."

I hopped up off his lap eagerly, excited about the upcoming events. I glanced around the table at the other family members. "Are there any requests?"

"I've always been curious about one type of dish," mumbled Emmett from under Rosalie.

"What's that, I'll try my best?" I looked at him, honestly curious about whatever the big Teddy bear had for a suggestion.

"Pizza."

I burst out laughing from the simplicity of it. "I was afraid it would be something to do with bear meat. That's a relief! Where's my phone?"

I ordered a pepperoni, a Hawaiian and a meat lover just in case and the thirty-minute wait was excruciating but we managed to keep busy making plans for our permanent life style. First and foremost on the list was making a bridge to our cottage. I also called Charlie and told him I had something important to tell him tonight, if I phrased it that way, and hopefully he would remain sober until after we left. I was kind of dreading it but I dialed my mom's phone number.

"_Bella, sweetie, hi," _my mom sounded honestly surprised to hear from me, which was a bit disconcerting.

"Um hi mom, I have something to tell you," I didn't get to say much more before she interrupted me.

"_Oh my god, your pregnant aren't you?"_

"What, no," I glanced to Edward, panicked. Leave it to my mom to think something like that. "You remember that comet that passed by earth last night?"

"_Sure, wasn't it gorgeous? Phil and I were outside watching it all night,"_ okay, that was too much information for my liking.

"Yes it was. Hey mom, do you believe in vampires?" I was having a difficult time figuring out where to get to the point in the conversation. Renee never made talking very easy.

"_Psh, vampires don't exist, you know that."_

I sighed in annoyance. "Well they did until last night," I heard a 'huh' come from my mom and decided to continue my explanation. "Vampires _did_ exist but the comet passing by changed all of them back to humans."

"_Uh huh, right, and you believe this to be true because_…." She drew out the last word for emphasis. Well, here is the moment of truth for telling my mom.

"Remember when Edward and I visited you in Florida and how he stayed inside the entire time?" god I hope she gets it soon.

"_Yeah,"_ even though she confirmed my question she said in an inquiring manner.

"Um, well Edward has been a vampire since 1918," it was very silent for a while; all I heard was her breathing. "Another thing, Renesmee is our child, biologically. I gave birth to her while I was still human. Right afterwards, I was turned in to a vampire as well."

"_So, you're telling me that my son-in-law is a vampire, he impregnated you, you gave birth to a half-breed then he turned you in to a vampire as well. Am I hearing you right?"_

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell. However, as I said, the comet has changed us all back into humans again," I waited patiently for my mother to say the next thing on her mind. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"_So, you lied to me for the last three years?"_

I cringed at her words and the arm around my waist tightened. "It was for your safety. The royals would kill you if they found out you knew that vampires did in fact exist."

"And I do actually have a granddaughter by blood?"

"Yes, you do," I felt the conversation lighten up and take a more cheerful route. I answered a few more of her questions regarding our vampire lives, and then what we were planning now that our lives didn't have to revolve around staying in the shade anymore. I had eventually promised that we would visit her soon. Renesmee bounced for joy in front of me at the idea of meeting her other grandma and seeing a sunny southern ocean side day.

Eventually dinner arrived and I had to say goodbye to my mother despite Renesmee's excitement, Renée was just as excited to see her for the first time as well.

Just as I had predicted, Emmett's favorite pie was the meat lover, he did try the others but finished off almost half of the meaty one. Edward had the same opinion as I did and he preferred the Hawaiian. By the end of dinner, we only had a handful of slices left and they went into the fridge for later consumption.

We arrived at Charlie's at seven on the dot. He was ecstatic to see his granddaughter and us and quickly folded her in a hug. We all adjourned to the living room, Charlie and Renesmee on his chair and Edward and me on the couch. I grabbed Edward's hand for support and smiled at him then to my dad.

"You're pregnant again aren't you? You are married so it's allowed I-"

"Dad I'm not pregnant!" I snapped. "You haven't been drinking tonight I hope?" he shook his head and glanced at Renesmee briefly. "What I'm about to tell you is the truth, all of it and I'll start at the beginning."

Charlie gazed at me with a critical eye and looked apprehensively at Edward then at me. "When I arrived here I met a boy with golden eyes whose skin sparkled in the sun. Despite the fact that he was a vampire, I fell in love with that boy anyway," I could tell that my dad was fighting the urge to laugh and I glared at him. "Remember dad, this is all true. Why else would your two-year-old granddaughter look five? I know you never thought Renesmee was a cousin's child and belonged to us biologically."

He looked at the child sitting on his lap then to me. "Genetic disorder, maybe."

His blunt answer surprised me. "Oh it's genetic alright. She's half human and half vampire, I gave birth to her while I was still human, in order to survive the labor I had to be changed."

Charlie sat in silence, probably pondering over the idea that I had gone insane. "And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, we're no longer vampires, you know about the comet last night right?" he nodded faintly. "It seems to have changed us back into humans."

Charlie held up his hand in order for me to cease my talking which I did then he closed his eyes and shook his head violently from side to side. "So what you're telling me is, some ancient mythological monster seduced my only child, marries her, plants his demon spawn in her, turns her into a monster like him and now, after four years you're saying you're not monsters anymore?"

I winced every time he said the word monster. I never thought of Edward as one and hearing the word referring to any of us was painful. My mind and heart were warring with each other over whether to be sympathetic or angry. I tried to find a middle ground.

I took a deep breath to cool myself and fight the urge to snarl at him. "Edward isn't ancient, he's only a hundred and nine and does Renesmee really look like a demon spawn? Did I, or do I now look like a monster? By the way, I seduced him; he didn't want to be intimate until I was changed. Which, the vampire royals decreed since I knew about them. It was either die or change - I chose change.

"Since we're no longer immoral we don't have to move to an unknown area or fake our deaths. We planned on maybe another year before people started wondering why none of us aged at all and we would have to leave. Now we don't have to do that, we'll be able to change like we should naturally," I started to feel my eyes begin to sting as I told my dad the happy news. Charlie continued to gauge us with a critical eye and I knew he was debating on calling the psych ward.

My father stayed immobile as he looked between us and glanced occasionally at his granddaughter. I wished there was an easier way of doing this, a more convincing way of telling him.

"Charlie, as vampires, we had to move every four or five years to avoid questions and speculation. With Bella having living family members, we would have to fake her death, Renesmee's and mine so you would ask about our lack of changing. She told me that lying to you was going to be the hardest, Renee would be hard as well but she and Bella have been growing apart over the years.

"Now, with the appearance of the comet and our reversal back to flesh and bone, no one has to lie anymore. We can finally grow old, like nature intended," I knew this is what Edward wanted. For us to grow old die but one lifetime just wasn't going to be enough with him or our daughter.

"Let's say for the sake of argument that I believed you. How is it I haven't come across any dead bodies?" leave it to a cop to assume carnage.

Edward snickered slightly then cleared his voice. "You've been looking in the wrong places. Our prey is in the forest, we're vegetarian."

Charlie arched a single eyebrow. "Vegetarian?"

"We, Bella, my family and I don't, didn't drink from humans we drank from animals," I could feel the confidence emitting from him. It was obvious he was proud of his lifestyle choice.

"Uh huh," he went silent again, his face contorting into several different expressions. "So do you sleep in coffins?"

"Myth," Edward partially chocked on the laugh he was failing to stifle.

"Garlic?"

"Myth," I replied eagerly.

"Burning in the sun?"

"Another myth, vampires actually sparkle like diamonds in the sun," Edward scoffed at my description – he so did not share my views about our skin.

"Crucifixes?"

"Myth, basicly the only Hollywood got right was the fact that vampires drink blood, have incredible strength and heightened senses," Edward stated nonchalantly then chuckled to himself quietly. "Like father like daughter."

Charlie raised his eyebrow yet again. "I asked him the same things when I learned the truth too. But now, all the cool stuff that came with it is gone," I told him matter-of-factly.

Edward's head snapped over to me and growled softly. "Cool stuff?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you going to tell me you didn't like the idea of spending eternity together?" He quickly shook his head, noticing the hint of anger in my voice. "I also kind of liked my gift."

"_That _won't be missed. I sometimes can't handle my own thoughts let alone everyone else's," Edward sneered at the memory of his gift that was now gone. "Sir, there is another reason we came here to inform you of what we were. Bella really hated lying to you. I can't even tell you how many times she wanted to tell you the truth but it was for your safety that we didn't."

I was starting to think silence was Charlie's third favorite pastime, behind fishing and sports. My father-in-law went silent again as he held his now sleeping granddaughter in his arms.

"What did you mean by everyone else's thoughts?" he looked a little nervous asking the question, apparently dreading the answer.

"Um, well, I could read minds, except Bella's," Charlie stiffened and glanced around the room nervously. "Though faint, I do know you hated me for leaving Bella and you always hoped the she would get with Jacob, all the way till the wedding. I can't read minds anymore though so you're safe."

"DAD!" now I was angry, even the suggestion was sickening. "Are you serious, you wanted me to be with Jacob? He's like a brother to me, that's just gross."

"Well you have known each other since you were little, it was just wishful thinking on Billy's and my part," he shrugged his shoulders in a half apologetic way.

"I've never seen him in that way, just ew-" Edward slapped his hand over my mouth and gave me then Charlie a lazy smile.

"It's late, I should get my ladies home," he was right, it was late and Renesmee was already sawing logs. "You'll have plenty of time now to talk, we aren't going anywhere anymore."

A huge smile grew on my face and Edward removed his hand. "Your husband's right and I have a lot of things to think over," he scoffed and handed Renesmee over to Edward. We said our goodnights and confirmed a dinner date for the four of us then we took our leave.

Now that Edward's eyes weren't as sharp as they had been when he was a vampire, he was forced to drive at a reasonable speed, which suited me, just fine.

It was almost midnight by the time we pulled up to the mansion and only one person was awake. Carlisle greeted us at the door with a tired smile, followed closely by a yawn. "We'll start work on a bridge to the cottage tomorrow. Tonight you'll have to stay in your old room, unless you plan on walking back."

"Here is fine!" I answered quickly. There is no way I'm walking back the long way if it was possible to avoid. Carlisle chuckled, said goodnight then wandered up to bed.

I followed closely behind Edward as we made our way upstairs. We placed Renesmee in the spare room, which had been converted into a room her own when she was over, and then we ventured to our old bedroom.

Edward closed the door behind us and I went to the dresser to retrieve a pair of pajamas. I stared down into the abyss of satin and silk as a thought occurred to me. "I wonder what it's like to make love to a human."

The chuckle I heard was infectious and I joined in. He stalked toward me, removing one article of clothing at a time and doing it seductively in the process. "There's one way for you to find out, unless you're too tired."

"Heck no, not when it comes to that," I barely got the words out before Edward's lips smashed down on mine. As long as I loved this man, I knew the sex would be incredible, so basicly it would be amazing for as long as we lived, which I hoped would be a very, very, _very_ long time.

"How about we make Renesmee a little brother or sister tonight?" he asked as he started to trail kisses up and down my neck. His words took a moment to register in my brain.

"WHAT!"

_**The End (maybe)  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

So what do you think? Where there any oops? Is it plausible that this could occur?

Of all the stories I've read there has never been one about the vampires going back to humans only talking about the what if, well I wanted to change that.

This might not be the end, it depends on reviews. If this does become a full length story it will happen after I finish Captured, Hidden, Dark Sun, book 4, Everlasting and a collaboration I'm working on._**  
**_


End file.
